


Envinyata hrestallo lumbulë

by Luthien_94



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_94/pseuds/Luthien_94
Summary: “Guarire dall'ombra”Ciò che ha importanza non è cosa abbiamo fatto, ma ció che impariamo: Nelyafinwë giunge infine nelle Aule di Mandos dove intraprenderà un percorso di guarigione dalle ombre del suo passato, dal male.In questo racconto cerco di mostrarvi cosa accade a coloro che entrano nel reame di Mandos.





	1. Cundu Nelyafinwë

**Author's Note:**

> Oltre ai personaggi nati dalla magica penna del Professor Tolkien, in alcuni capitoli ho aggiunto nuovi personaggi nati unicamente dalla mia mente e dunque puramente fittizi.  
> Questa storia è presente anche nei miei profili di Wattpad e su EFP.  
> Buona lettura!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros giunge nelle Aule di Mandos.

“Infine nelle mie Sale sei giunto, giovane Feanarione” una voce cavernosa e al contempo soave s’insinuó nella sua anima dal colore grigiastro, porgendogli il suo saluto. Si guardò attorno, meditando bene sulle scelte da compiere, alla ricerca del punto di origine di quella melodia. La grande sala in cui si trovava era ricca di arrazzi tessuti da Vaire, sposa di Mandos, e narranti la storia di tutte le Ere in un intricato groviglio. Un forte fascio di luce abbagliava la stanza filtrando da finestre così ben incastonate nell’ambiente da non vedersi.

“Da dove mi parlate, voi che vi insinuate attraverso la mia anima, che conoscete il mio nome e le mie origini?” Domandò l’anima lacerata osservando quel luogo bianco, candido privo di ogni male e immerso in una tal luce da far lacrimare gli occhi, se solo ne avesse avuto la possibilità.

“Non dannarti nel cercarmi poiché non ti è concesso di vedermi, benché tu possa ascoltarmi e percepire la mia presenza in ogni ove” rispose la profonda voce di Mandos, Signore della Morte e del Destino. La sua anima percepì un movimento alle sue spalle, come se qualcosa - o qualcuno - gli si stesse avvicinando con misurati passi; poi captó quella presenza farsi distante ma non in modo eccessivo poiché ancora ne avvertiva l’essenza.

“Per quale ragione non posso vederti, dunque, Vala Námo? Questa è l’ospitalità che i Valar recano nelle loro case? Concedete alla mia razza di entrarvi ma non di osservarvi, perché?” La voce fuoriuscì più feroce di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, ma dopo secoli trascorsi a combattere, corroso dai rimorsi e dalla paura, quella era divenuta la sua essenza, il suo esprimersi.

“Posso comprendere il tuo disagio nel non poter usufruire della vista, Nelyafinwë e benché me ne dispiaccia questa è la legge, poiché io stesso sono sovrano e suddito di questo loco, io solo posso decidere cosa è giusto per coloro che qui riposano. Rechi gravi colpe sulla tua anima e la tua mente gravida è di atti feroci, dolore, disperazione e morte. E sebbene io conceda ai miei ospiti il dono di un nuovo corpo, non posso restare indifferente di fronte agli atti compiuti dal tuo corpo: per questo motivo la tua condanna è l’impossibilità di guardarmi, di conoscere il mio aspetto fino al compimento della guarigione del tuo essere” il volto di Nelyafinwë si contrasse: avrebbe potuto compiere qualunque gesto ribelle in quel momento, ma un Vala era troppo pericoloso da affrontare.

“Dunque la mia eterna punizione è essere privato della vista della vostra figura. Trascorrerò tutte le Ere di questo mondo senza potervi guardare, mio Signore Bannos?” Domandò e non si seppe spiegare perché la voce si fosse affievolita così tanto al momento di trapelare dalle sue labbra.

“No, mio giovane Nelyafinwë, questa è una punizione temporanea poiché tutte le anime che sostano nei miei domini trovano pace e guarigione dagli atti compiuti in vita. Certo questa ripresa avviene in tempi diversi, a seconda delle colpe e della profondità del dolore sopportato. La tua condanna eterna non è ancora scatta decisa poiché di molte informazioni necessito per formularla e proporre a Manwë, quando e se me lo richiederà, il mio giudizio. Taliinformazioni di cui necessitiamo proverranno dalla tua anima stessa durante ogni fase di riabilitazione dal male.” Spiegò scrutando con i suoi occhi color del mare in tempesta l’esile anima.

“Ciò che affermerò col passare del tempo in questi saloni ‘sí ampi fornirà a voi le basi da cui partire per formulare la condanna per me stesso: questo è crudele poiché molte cose ho visto e in conseguenza di esse ho agito e non ritengo possa essere semplice comprenderle se non le si è vissute in prima persona” sussurrò e nei suoi occhi, forte, brillava la scintilla tipica dello sguardo di Fëanáro poiché nel tempo trascorso in vita aveva imparato ad assumere le idee del padre e a farle proprie.

“Questo non è ciò che ho detto, presta attenzione: saranno solo le parole che corrispondono a verità che influenzeranno tale decisione, poiché non è affatto semplice influenzare e imbrogliare il Signore del Destino. Il primo passo per guarire le ferite della vita è comprendere i propri errori ed essere disposti ad accettarne le conseguenza. Poiché presto sarai condotto nella tua cella e del tempo passerà prima che io ti conceda di tornare a parlarmi, vi è qualcosa che desideri conoscere innanzi il tuo congedo?” Gli comunicò il Vala senza distogliere lo sguardo severo dagli occhi del suo nuovo ospite.

“Molte cose desidero conoscere e tutte assumono la medesima importanza nel mio cuore. E poiché non saprei scegliere vi prego di non considerare l’ordine delle mie richieste in relazione alla loro importanza, poiché ciò non corrisponderebbe a verità e molto me ne dispacquerei. Ho dunque bisogno di risposte non posso far altro che domandarvi cosa ne è stato di coloro a cui più tengo, dei cinque miei fratelli e del mio più caro cugino, colui noto per essere il figlio primogenito del secondogenito del Re dei Noldor Finwë, che hanno raggiunto le tue soglie prima del mio arrivo e che molte doglie hanno patito in vita? Mi sarà concesso di rivederli tutti, parlarci e abbracciarli ancora una volta perché mai riuscirei a sopportare qualunque punizione o giudizio senza poterli guardare un’ultima volta? E qual destino attende l’altro mio fratello, quello che conosciuto è per la sua voce e la sua abilità nel comporre melodie?” Il lungo discorso di richiesta del feanoriano fu carico di timore e apprensione. Ma al Vala non sfuggirono le altre domande che rimasero intrappolate nella mente dell’elfo e ancor meno mancò di notare come il giovane non avesse pensato neppure per un momento a porgere delle domande sul proprio padre. Al termine delle domande caló un profondo silenzio in cui l’anima di Nelyafinwë evitò di rammaricarsi e sentirsi abbandonata solo perché poteva percepire ancora la presenza dell’altro. Poi Mandos parlò e le sue parole furono cariche di indizi e altresì misteriose.

“Ognuno dei tuoi cinque fratelli riposa in queste Sale attendendo la guarigione così come tuo cugino Findekáno cui molto in vita era legato. Nelle mie terre stanno trovano giovamento per le loro ferite e non pochi spunti di riflessione sulle loro gesta compiute. Se ti sarà concesso di parlar loro non ti è dato conoscere poiché ciò dipende dalle vostre anime e dai vostri percorsi di guarigione: benché sappia quanto il vostro legame sia saldo, evitarmi non posso di dubitare delle vostre emozioni. Infine, mio giovane elfo, tu sei stato condotto nelle mie Sale poiché la tua vita è stata spezzata e in quanto anima non ti è concesso conoscere ciò che avviene ai vivi. Pertanto l’esistenza e le gesta del tuo unico fratello in vita rimarranno coperte alla tua vista: le sue azioni, ora, non saranno sottoposte ad alcun tuo vaglio.”

“Ma egli pur sempre è mio fratello, sangue del mio stesso padre, non potete vietarmi di sapere se è in pericolo, se è riuscito a sopravvivere al dolore della nostra perdita! Dovrete pure comprendere ciò che provo poiché molti sono coloro che hanno raggiunto le vostre mense in tempi assai lontani e in numero maggiore col trascorrere del tempo” esclamò rincuorato solo in parte nel sapere le sorti degli altri fratelli e di Findekáno, però temendo ancora per le sorti del fratello con cui aveva trascorso più tempo e condiviso passioni e ricordi.

“Se tanto ti stava a cuore la sua vita avresti dovuto vagliare più attentamente le opportunità che ti venivano proposte, scegliendo quella più opportuna piuttosto che cedere ai bassi istinti dell’Ira e intraprendere un percorso fallace. Consapevole fosti delle tue azioni poiché esse avevano percorso veloci la lingua di tuo padre e le tue orecchie udirono i consigli di altri componenti della tua famiglia. Ma di ciò avremo tempo e premura di parlare più avanti, quando la tua anima sarà ben più disposta a spiegazioni. Ora giunto è il momento per te di ritirarti, molto tempo avrai per riflettere a proposito di altrettanti atti della tua vita. Quando riterrò opportuno interloquire con te verrai avvisato.” Con quelle parole quella familiare percezione della presenza del Vala svanì e un profondo senso di stanchezza parve avvolgerlo cosicché i suoi occhi si chiudessero in fretta e le bianche sale svanissero al suo sguardo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giungo da voi per mostrarvi umilmente questa piccola narrazione di più capitoli in cui cercherò di mostrare il percorso di guarigione dei figli di Fëanáro ma anche di qualunque altro elfo arrivi nelle beate Sale di Mandos.  
> Prima di lasciarvi ai saluti vorrei riportarvi alcune precisazioni per una più corretta comprensione del testo:  
> Innanzitutto parto col tradurre il titolo: Cundu Nelyafinwë in Quenya significa Principe Nelyafinwë. Mandos é il nome Quenya del Vala Námo (che dovrebbe significare, se la mia traduzione non è errata, colui che è giudice mentre Mandos significa, sempre in Quenya, prigione e quindi fa riferimento alla dimora in cui è ambientata la storia). Nei successivi capitoli della storia i due nomi potrebbero essere interscambiati perciò ritenevo più opportuno chiarirlo. Quando a chiamarlo sono i figli di Fëanor o in generale elfi che seguivano gli Esiliati userò il nome Bannos poiché faccio riferimento a una particolare forma di Quenya chiamata Noldorin nata nella Terra di Mezzo e in particolare nel Beleriand. Inoltre ho preferito usare i nomi in Quenya per i personaggi e per quanto riguarda i feanoriani i nomi paterni per una maggiore rilevanza nella storia. Per quanto riguarda infine le descrizioni dei luoghi sono di mia pura invenzione (o meglio come io me li immagino) poiché non ho trovato alcuna descrizione del loro interno se non attraverso la descrizione della moglie di Mandos.  
> Nella speranza che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto vi saluto ringraziandovi per la vostra disponibilità alla lettura.  
> Lúthien_94


	2. Atto a Amil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros è finalmente pronto ad affrontare un colloquio con Mandos, il Vala della Morte. Ma qualcosa ancora non procede come vorrebbe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nomi proposti sono in lingua Quenya.  
> Buona lettura!

Avvertiva il senso di solitudine, la mancanza di qualunque presenza nella stanza che gli era stata designata. La cella, come l’aveva definita Mandos, era completamente vuota e bianca; fasci di luce bianca e fastidiosa penetravano dalle pareti come se esse stesse fossero ampie finestre. Le pareti di pura roccia luccicavano sotto quei raggi, la porta da cui gli era stato intimato di procedere era scomparsa: neppure avanzando accostato alle pareti Nelyafinwë fu in grado di scorgerla.

Per un momento si domandò come facessero le altre anime a trovarsi a proprio agio in quelle celle, poi comprese che molto probabilmente quelle celle erano destinate solo a coloro che avevano una pena da scontare, o meglio ancora fossero progettate per coloro che avevano delle colpe, come se stesso, come la sua famiglia.

A dir il vero Nelyafinwë non riusciva a pensare esclusivamente a se stesso, non gli importava davvero come lui si sentisse, cosa provasse e, a onor del vero, non gli importava neppure troppo della propria condizione futura, erano i suoi fratelli la vera fonte di preoccupazione nel suo cuore poiché nonostante le parole del Vala non riusciva a credere che si trovassero a loro agio in quell’immensa casa, lontani tra loro.

Si accomodò sul pavimento che era certo fosse freddo, gelido sotto il suo non-corpo. Anch’esso era bianco e riluceva come a prendersi gioco di lui, mostrandosi ‘sí chiaro e puro. Sebbene era a conoscenza della presenza di altri in quelle Sale, Nelyafinwë provava una profonda solitudine non potendo neppure percepire ciò che avveniva al di fuori di quella stanza: era talmente isolato da non percepire altro che il suono sottile dell’aria in relazione ai propri spostamenti. E ben presto oltre alla solitudine iniziò a provare un forte bisogno di uscire, di avere del contatto umano con chiunque poiché molta era la noia e la paura.  Il tempo nelle Aule di Mandos trascorreva lento, al punto che coloro che vi si trovavano non percepivano la durata della loro permanenza poiché il dí pareva non terminare mai e la notte sempre luminosa era. Pertanto Nelyafinwë non fu mai in grado di dire con certezza quanto tempo fosse passato prima che il Vala entrasse nella sua cella.

Si era aspettato Nelyafinwë una chiamata recante l’ordine di tornare nella sala in cui era stato ricevuto, ma mai avrebbe pensato che fosse il Vala stesso a raggiungerlo.

“Nelyafinwë or che la tua anima è pronta, vengo in visita a te. Come già ti dissi il primo giorno che giungessi nelle mie terre, necessito di chiarimenti e informazioni su quelle che sono state le tue azioni in vita. Perciò, mio piccolo elfo, accomodati e sii pronto a parlarmi” con quelle parole Mandos aveva introdotto il dialogo tra loro e lui sapeva che nessuno avrebbe potuto rifiutarsi, neppure se stesso in quanto figlio di Fëanáro.

“Giungi qui ora, Bannos richiedendo informazioni affermando che la mia anima sia pronta a fornirle sostenendo una conversazione con voi, tuttavia ancor non comprendo come possiate affermarlo. Quanto tempo sia trascorso dalla mia venuta nel tuo reame non mi è noto, standomene qui seduto in questa immensa sala non sono riuscito a percepirne lo scorrere pertanto potrebbero essere ore o Ere intere, eppur’io mi domando, ora, come possiate credere che io sia pronto ad una conversazione quando in cuor mio mi sento lo stesso di quando sono entrato” Nelyafinwë rispose dolcemente, assicurandosi una buona dose di calma e rispetto. Mandos accennò un sorriso, osservò il suo ospite in viso e poi parlò:

“Il tempo è una mera costante nelle mie Sale, inutile è la sua percezione poiché l’unico scopo delle anime qui riunite è attendere il ritorno alla vita e nel mentre tutte le loro volontà sono ridotte alla purificazione. In virtù di ciò, avrai compreso che non ti fornirò alcun dato certo del tempo che hai trascorso in questa solitudine. E poiché sento che sia giunta l’ora per te di intraprendere il tuo viaggio verso la liberazione delle tue colpe, inizierò a porti delle domande. Bada bene a rispondere con sincerità benché abile fu la tua famiglia nell’oratoria e nella dialettica, quivi governa qualcuno che ben conosce e legge la verità e la menzogna. Tu giunsi nella Casa di Finwë come legittimo figlio di Fëanáro e ad egli è stato dato il compito di educarti alla vita e al rispetto dei Valar. Ma tu qui sei giunto e la tua anima colma è di colpe e peccati, ordunque Nelyafinwë sapresti indicarmi in qual momento la tua anima prese la fallace strada?”

Nelyafinwë rimase in silenzio, ascoltando quella melodia come se da essa sola dipendesse la sua esistenza in quel luogo.

“L’arte della dialettica sorrise molto più a mio padre e al mio terzo fratello per ordine di nascita, Curufinwë, che a me poiché in loro vi era il desiderio di ammansire le folle ed essere d'esempio. Voi mi domandate quando intrapresi l’errata strada abbandonando la via scritta da voi Valar ma io non saprei dirvi con onesto sentimento qual fu il preciso momento. Rammento i miei anni più giovani, quando ancor’ero un bambino, carichi di spensieratezza e rispetto per Voi e per il vostro insegnamento. Mio padre assieme a mia madre orchestrò la mia infanzia ed educazione e ogni cosa che ho appreso la devo alla loro sapienza. E poiché ancora forte è il mio amore per loro, temo di non essere in grado di affermare che la colpa del mio errore possa essere inflitta al solo mio padre.” rispose Nelyafinwë e nel suo volto l’espressione divenne seria e s’incupí al solo ricordo dell’infanzia felice.

“Se ben compreso ho le tue parole, e certo son di averlo fatto, ancora non ti senti in grado di pronunciare un periodo da cui tutto ebbe inizio e anzi affermi di non poter neppure attribuire la colpa a tuo padre seppur egli fu adibito l’onere di educarti. Parlasti feci, nel mezzo del tuo discorso, della tua infanzia e di come tua madre, la saggia Nerdanel figlia del grande fabbro Mahtan, abbia contribuito alla tua formazione supportando tuo padre Fëanáro. Ordunque potrei creder io che la colpa del tuo possa ed ebbe essere data tra i tuoi genitori, in egual misura e modo, poiché entrambi hanno adempiuto al loro compito di genitori?” Mandos ebbe appena terminato la frase che subito Nelyafinwë incominció la risposta:

“Neppure questa ritengo debba essere la vostra idea poiché mia madre mai pronunzió alcuna parola contraria a voi e al vostro amore nei confronti di noi popolo elfico. E grande fu la sua devozione nella vostra conoscenza e sapienza, riteneva che voi soli foste in grado di porre rimedio a danni e torti subiti dal popolo poiché ampio era il vostro amore per noi. In virtù di questo non posso ritenerla responsabile in alcun modo del mio errore, ma tuttavia non posso attribuire la colpa interamente a mio padre poiché egli, come mia madre, riponeva grande fiducia in voi benché poi il male lo abbia soggiogato. Fëanáro sempre ci fu per me e i miei fratelli e sempre agí nel miglior modo gli fu concesso per la nostra vita e il nostro bene, egli non ha colpa dei miei errori.”

“E dunque chi giudichi colpevole del tuo odio nei confronti dei Valar? Poiché in vero è che tu stesso, così come i tuoi fratelli, abbia appreso da alcuno questo sentimento e poi protratto nei secoli e nelle Ere. Chi dunque ha avuto il potere e il compito di instillare in te il seme dell’odio e dell’irriconoscenza nel potere dei Valar e sia poi riuscito a farlo germogliare e coltivarlo fino a che tu non fosti divenuto ‘sí convinto e forte della sincerità di tale avviso?” Nuovamente Mandos parlò e nel suo discorso forte era la volontà di comprendere ma anche di scovare la profondità del male nell’anima di quella creatura. Poiché egli ben conosceva le risposte e i discorsi dei suoi fratelli e di Fëanáro stesso, risoluto era nel trovare un pugno più debole da cui partire per la guarigione di quell’anima che tanto lunga e difficile sarebbe stata.

“A mio avviso nessuno ebbe questo potere poiché ciò che affermò mio padre in relazione a voi e al vostro agire venne condiviso dal mio cuore in virtù di quanto accadde. La colpa delle mie azioni dunque deve essere imputata a me e a me solo poiché io lasciai che il mio cuore fosse pervaso dall’odio e dall’ira.” affermò con decisione Nelyafinwë. Mandos lo guardò in volto: negli occhi brillava cupamente il senso di colpa e di inadeguatezza, una fiamma molto diversa da quella ardente nello sguardo di Fëanáro. Le labbra eran strette tra loro e le mani posate in grembo giocavan tra loro, come sovente fanno i vivi quando cólti in una conversazione difficile giocano e tastano l’orlo dei propri abiti.

“Con questa tua frase feanoriano hai imputato la colpa a te stesso ma anche a noi Valar stessi poiché a causa di una nostra decisione tu hai iniziato a maturare quel sentimento errato e pericoloso. Ritieni colpevole te stesso di una decisione cólta sul momento, un momento di annebbiamento della ragione in cui il rimorso e il dolore provati ti hanno permesso di cambiare via allontanandoti da quella sicura strada su cui i tuoi genitori ti avevan posato. E dunque ancor al principio ritorniamo: tu stesso convenisti che furono i tuoi genitori ad educarti ma elli mancarono quando tu ne  avesti più bisogno poiché anch’essi, forse, eran accecati dall’ira e dalla vergogna, devo pensare, che non abbiano avuto tempo per occuparsi dei loro figli e di tenerli lontani dal male tentatore?” Ora la voce del Vala divenne più grave e Nelyafinwë percepì il vortice vizioso che Mandos aveva tessuto abilmente attraverso l’arte del parlar bene e una parte della sua mente tornò a ribadire che Curufinwë avrebbe compreso prima il tranello e sarebbe stato in grado di aggirarlo portandolo a suo favore. E ancora una volta si sentì a disagio nei panni del figlio primogenito poiché in lui non vedeva quelle virtù tipiche e necessarie del compito che gli era affidato, ma che eran presenti e floride nel fratello.

“Con queste gravi parole mi mostri il vostro disegno, che ahimè non fui in grado di comprendere prima così da evitarlo, fin dal principio vostra intenzione era farmi compiere una scelta, portandomi a scegliere un colpevole dei miei gesti. Pertanto potremmo continuare a disquisire in eterno su tale faccenda è finché io non giungerò a compiere una scelta, voi non abbandonerete il discorso tessendo magistralmente una tela attorno alle mie parole che mi spinga sempre al punto di inizio. Volete davvero che dia la colpa a uno dei miei familiare, a mia madre oppure a mio padre, ma il vero responsabile sono io, poiché io solo ho deciso di seguire Fëanáro nelle sue scelte e nelle sue decisioni” affermò Nelyafinwë con una risolutezza che mai aveva avuto in vita. La sue mani si strinsero in grembo fino a formare due pugni, se avesse ancora avuto un corpo le unghie si sarebbero conficcate nel palmo tanta era la forza con cui li teneva stretti.

“Ogni nostra conversazione giovane Nelyafinwë segue un preciso disegno ed è volta alla spiegazione di un fatto così che io possa comprendere fin dove il male si è spinto nel tuo cuore e nella tua anima. Posso comprendere il tuo disappunto sul dover affrontare il discorso che ti sto proponendo e la tua riluttanza nel decidere chi ha le maggiori responsabilità sul compimento delle tue azioni, tuttavia questo è un passo necessario affinché la tua anima possa pulirsi del male. Devi comprendere che non vi è alcun godimento per me nel sottoporti tali questioni poiché siete tutti amati allo stesso modo nella mia mente e proprio per questo ritengo sia opportuno che ognuno di voi riesca a ricercare la causa del proprio errore partendo dal principio. Ora dunque rilassa il tuo spirito dato che a nulla servirà questo tuo comportamento.” Le parole del Vala furono delicate e non vi era alcun accenno di rabbia o risentimento poiché innata in lui era la capacità di ascoltare i propri ospiti e guidarli attraverso la purezza.

“Ebbene volete dunque che scelga chi tra i miei genitori gettarvi in pasto come leali conigli a dei leoni feroci e affamati, ma in realtà nessuno mi costrinse a seguire mio padre né qualcuno tentò di farlo coi miei fratelli. La scelta fu nostra poiché molto è l’amore che nutriamo per colui che ci ha generati” concluse Nelyafinwë benché nel suo cuore un fievole dubbio iniziasse a insinuarsi, colto nell’immediato dal Vala.

“Se tale è la tua decisione, lascerò che la tua mente sia più propensa ad accettare la verità poiché essa giace sepolta nel tuo animo in attesa d’essere ascoltata. Tornerò a te tra qualche tempo e se per allora la tua decisione sarà immutata, potremo procedere. Ricorda Nelyafinwë non c’è fretta di guarire quaggiù né di trovare la forza per ascoltarsi” e con quelle parole il Vala lasciò la stanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi nuovamente qui a proporvi il secondo capitolo che mi auguro abbia soddisfatto le vostre aspettative. Come di consueto vi lascio alcune note di fine capitolo per una più chiara comprensione del testo: innanzitutto il titolo significa “Papà o mamma” (non sono troppo certa che “O” si dica “A” in Quenya, nel caso fosse sbagliato fatemelo presente, grazie!) e fa riferimento alla scelta posta a Nelyafinwë da Mandos sul colpevole, inoltre ho pensato che essendo le Aule di Mandos un luogo ultraterreno siano fuori dal tempo e quindi in esse non si percepisca la concezione del “tempo che passa” affinché l’anima possa purificarsi in tutta pace. Inoltre credo che Nelyafinwë abbia un rapporto molto stretto con la sua famiglia e che per questo motivo sia, almeno inizialmente, riluttante a riportare come colpevole assoluto della propria scelta il padre o la madre; ritengo tuttavia che Mandos spinga (in un suo ipotetico colloquio con l’anima) verso la comprensione degli errori e quindi verso la ricerca più intima del motivo di una scelta: va da sé dunque che Mandos non spinge Nelyafinwë a dare la colpa all’uno o all’altro genitore bensì a riflettere sulla figura che più gli ha impedito di proseguire la sua vita pura. Mandos quindi seppure Vala non giudica a prescindere un’anima che entra nei suoi domini, bensì basa il suo giudizio sulle informazioni che raccoglie durante la fase di purificazione delle anime. Anche in questo capitolo ho introdotto termini Noldorin già presenti nella parte precedente che però vi riporto: Bannos è il nome di Mandos nel dialetto del Beleriand. Curufinwë sottolineo è riferito al figlio quintogenito di Fëanáro, noto col nome di Curufin o Atarinkê (nome datogli dalla madre) e non si riferisce in alcun caso alla figura di Fëanáro. Ho voluto sottolineare anche l’abilità oratoria di Curufin come fa anche il Professore in un passo risalente al periodo in cui Curufin e il fratello Celegorm sostavano a Nargothrond:“Li legò con un incanto tale che poi mai più, sino al giorno di Tùrin, uno Gnomo del Narog sarebbe andato a combattere in pieno assetto di guerra una battaglia alla luce del sole. Con segretezza e agguati, con spie e sapienza di stregoneria, con un silente esercito di cauti esseri selvaggi, vigili e attenti, ed cacciatori fantasmi, con dardi avvelenati, e le arti segrete d’un avanzare strisciante, con un odio che procede piano e che la preda per tutto il giorno segue con passi di velluto, spietatamente, senza farsi vedere, e poi la uccide, di sorpresa.. così difesero essi Nargothrond, scordando la schiatta e il solenne patto per la paura di Morgoth che Curufin con arte sottile pose loro in cuore”. Questa abilità del parlato però la possedeva anche Fëanáro basti pensare al discorso che fece in merito al ratto dei Simaril quando istigò i Noldor a lasciare le terre di Aman per dirigersi nella Terra di Mezzo.  
> Nella speranza che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto vi saluto ringraziandovi per la vostra disponibilità alla lettura.  
> Lúthien_94


End file.
